


Delicate Endless Flow

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Bondage, Coming Untouched, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Twin Connection, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew wants to try something new. Jonathan's happy to indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Endless Flow

**Author's Note:**

> here's the video of the interview mentioned in the fic: [video!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=2&ved=0CCYQFjAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2FDailyShotNews%2Fposts%2F594292100628611&ei=uLXqVLm_KMS7ggTdgILwCw&usg=AFQjCNHbxs2ZWeYcgB_uhZ2BFHv-UYaHFA&sig2=_uLPAuMVWvOPj3mW19i1EA)

“I wanna try something.” Drew whispers and then kisses Jonathan, biting at his bottom lip. 

“What do you want to try?” Jonathan looks curious, tilting his head at Drew. 

“You brought it up today in that interview.” Drew smirks down at Jonathan.

Jonathan wrinkles his nose. “What did I bring up?” 

“The thing with the twins and what you shouldn’t say to them. If you orgasm, do I feel it?” Drew grins wickedly down at Jonathan.

Jonathan shivers at Drew’s tone. “That thing.”

Drew’s smirk gets wider. “Yeah, that thing.”

“What did you have in mind for that thing?” Jonathan asks as Drew laces their fingers together, lifting their hands above Jonathan’s head. 

“Lots of things.” Drew lets go of Jonathan’s hands, leaning over him and tugging his wrists up and into the loops of the scarves he’s tied to the headboard. He tightens the fabric around Jonathan’s wrists, making sure they’re not too tight, but that Jonathan can’t wiggle out of them if he wants. 

Jonathan looks up at them, tugging on them experimentally, testing their give. Drew leans over and digs through the night stand, pulling out the lube. He deliberately drags his cock against Jonathan’s stomach as he shifts back over him. Drew settles back down on Jonathan’s hips, balancing himself on his knees so he’s not quite straddling him, just hovering over him. 

Drew keeps his eyes locked on Jonathan’s as he slowly skims one hand down over his toned belly, drags his nails through the coarse curls before reaching the base of his cock. He wraps his fingers around his cock, giving it a quick stroke before opening the lube and slicking his hand with it. He closes the lube and tosses it away, dropping his hand back down to his cock and giving it a slow stroke, rubbing his thumb over the head. 

“Drew…” Jonathan sighs, pulling at the restraints, aching to touch his twin. 

Drew keeps his gaze fixed on Jonathan’s face. “Look at me.” 

Jonathan drags his eyes back up to Drew’s face. His cock twitches, leaving a smear of precome on his stomach. There’s something so intense about the look in Drew’s eyes. A moan slips out of Drew’s mouth and Jonathan echoes it. Drew’s other hand comes up to his chest and he pinches his nipple, teasing it with flicks of his nail. He whimpers, a soft gasp leaving his mouth. 

Jonathan groans, pleasure burning through his veins. He can almost feel everything Drew is doing to himself on his own body. It’s like Drew is touching him too. He twists his arms against the scarves, aching to touch Drew, but they hold him in place and he whines. Drew just smirks at him and speeds up the stroking of his hand. Jonathan aches, feeling like Drew is stroking his cock too, even though he’s not touching him at all except for his thighs on either side of him. 

Jonathan moans , arching his hips up, cock throbbing as the pleasure builds. Drew pants above him, eyes dark and full of lust as he stares down at Jonathan, working his hand over his cock, twisting on the upstroke. Jonathan burns, aches with pleasure and lust, a deep need pooling in his belly as he keeps his eyes locked on Drew’s face. 

Drew bites his bottom lip, hips jerking forward as he moves his hand faster, staring down at Jonathan. “You wanna touch me, don’t you?”

“Yes, please, let me touch you.” Jonathan begs, tugging at the scarves, but they don’t give. 

“You feel it, don’t you? Feel what I’m doing to myself? As if I were doing it to you?” Drew asks, thrusting his hips into his fist. 

Jonathan groans, pulling harder at the scarves, but Drew tied them too well. “Oh god, Drew, please!”

Drew loosens his grip, getting faster and sloppier, gasping, hips rocking into his fist. Jonathan strains against his bonds under him, but there’s no getting free of the knots. Drew stares him down, the intensity building between them. It’s almost too much to take and it has to be so much more intense for Jonathan, tied down and unable to touch himself or Drew. Drew can see the pleasure on Jonathan’s face. He’s so turned on and so close to coming, he can practically taste it. Jonathan whimpers, shivering as he stares at Drew, orgasm building up even though no one’s touched his cock. It’s too much to stand.

Drew gasps, hips stuttering into his fist as he comes all over Jonathan’s chest and stomach. Jonathan tenses, moaning as his own orgasm crashes over him. His eyes close for a moment before opening again, finding Drew still staring at him, stroking his cock slowly and gently. Jonathan pants, trying to catch his breath. 

“That was really intense.” Drew says quietly, letting go of his cock. 

“Tell me about it. You didn’t just come without even being touched.” Jonathan mumbles, a blush rising in his cheeks.

“You came?” Drew sounds surprised.

“Yeah. Wasn’t that the point of this?” Jonathan sighs.

Drew settles his weight carefully on Jonathan’s hips. “Are you okay?” 

“I will be.” Jonathan closes his eyes. 

Drew unties his arms, squeezing his fingers and lowering his arms to the bed. He watches Jonathan carefully. “You okay if I get something to clean us up?” 

“Mhm.” Jonathan hums, sounding exhausted now.

Drew gets up from the bed and heads to the bathroom and wets a washcloth, coming back and sitting down next to Jonathan. He runs the cloth over Jonathan’s chest and stomach, cleaning him up carefully. “You sure you’re okay?” 

“It was just intense.” Jonathan mumbles, eyes still closed.

“Hey. Can you look at me?” Drew asks quietly, cupping Jonathan’s cheek. 

Jonathan sighs, but opens his eyes. He blinks and looks up at Drew, leaning into his hand.

Drew smiles at him. “Good. You okay?”

“I’m getting there.” Jonathan gives him a weak smile.

Drew leans down to kiss him, keeping it gentle and slow. Jonathan makes a needy sound in the back of his throat, pressing up into Drew. 

Drew breaks the kiss and lays down next to Jonathan. “I guess we really do have that twin connection after all.”

There’s a faint tremble going through Jonathan as he closes his eyes again, letting Drew curl around him. Drew drapes an arm over his waist, tugging him over onto his side. Jonathan sighs, letting Drew turn him, curling against him. Drew presses a kiss to Jonathan’s temple, smiling as Jonathan noses at the hollow of his throat. 

He drifts off, lulled to sleep by Jonathan’s even breathing.


End file.
